


True Friendship

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker realizes that he owes Deanna an apology for his behavior -- and explanations don't always make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Season 1 episode "Haven"

He had spent a great deal of time searching for her. Granted, he could have asked the computer to locate her, but where was the fun in that? He would rather rely on his own skills -- and the knowledge that he had of the person he was trying to track down. He made a second circuit of the ship before he sighed and touched his communicator.

"Computer. Locate Counsellor Troi."

"Counsellor Deanna Troi is in Holodeck 4 and does not wish to be disturbed."

He grinned. "I'll make sure I tell her you gave me the message."

He turned on his heel and headed back towards the lift. When he stepped out onto the appropriate deck, he allowed himself to slow down slightly. There was a chance -- however small -- that she wouldn't want to talk to him right now. It had only been two days since everything with Wyatt had happened and she may not be ready to talk. Thinking on that, he picked up speed again. Whether she wanted to talk or not, well, that was her choice. If she didn't want to talk, then he could just sit with her. It may be that he felt he owed it to her after the way he had behaved.

The doors to the holodeck slid open and he stepped in. As he heard the doors close behind him, he took in the setting that she had picked. It was the same desert planet with the red and purple sunset that she had found him in the night of her engagement dinner. She was sitting on one of the flat boulders with her knees pulled up to her chin as she watched the sky.

 _Hello, Imzadi._ The words were soft in his mind and Will let out a breath before walking over to join her on the rocks. At least they still had that between them.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me," he finally said.

She turned her face to look at him and gave him a soft smile. "I was expecting you to come at some point. I am only surprised that you were able to wait two days before seeking me out, Will. I'm surprised your patience lasted that long."

They knew each so well.

"I wasn't sure that you were ready to talk to me after the way..."

"After you were an ass," she finished for him.

"Yes, that, too," he admitted.

"It was an engagement that was arranged when both of us were very young children, Will," Deanna said softly. "It was not a love match. It was not a meeting of minds and souls. Steven Miller and my father were best friends and my father arranged the match because he wanted to be sure that I would be taken care of and happy if anything happened." She shook her head. "He did not know that I would grow up to become the woman that I am."

"He thought he could guarantee you the same kind of love that he and your mother had?"

"I believe so, yes. He thought that by picking out a husband for me, there would be less pain and heartache in my life." She ran one hand along the surface of the stone she was sitting on. "Neither Wyatt nor I felt love for each other, Will. It was a fondness and a friendliness that would have been good things to have in a marriage. We were both willing to go through with it because our fathers had wished it to be so -- and my mother reminded me that it was my duty to honor the contract."

"But it's not what you wanted for your life."

Deanna shook her head. "No, it was not. My chosen destiny lies with the Enterprise and the people who reside with her. I can do more could and help people as a ship's counsellor."

"Then why were you going to put yourself through it when you had no desire to marry him?"

"Because, Imzadi, it was my father's wish. I was willing to honor his memory by fulfilling that simple request."

"Pledging yourself to a stranger for the rest of your life doesn't seem like such a simple request to me, Deanna." He bushed his fingers over the back of her hand. "Especially since I know that it would have made you dreadfully unhappy." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about Wyatt."

Deanna gave him a peaceful smile. "Will, Wyatt no more wanted to be my husband than I wanted to be his wife. He followed his heart and it took him to Ariana and the Tarellians. I'm happy for him."

"Deanna, what did you mean when you said that Wyatt wasn't upset that I was your Imzadi? I know that if the woman I was supposed to marry had a soul connection with another man, I would have a hard time accepting it."

"You're not Betazoid and such a thing is not something that is a part of you and your heritage," Deanna explained. "Wyatt was raised on Betazed for most of his life. He knows the meaning of Imzadi and when he heard that you and I shared that, he wasn't upset. Wyatt was very understanding and practical. He also realized that you were my best friend. He accepted that and was happy that I had someone that I could confide in. I don't think that he would have taken the risk and the chance to follow his heart if he thought I was going to be alone and devastated by his choice."

"A better man than most, then."

"Perhaps."

"No, Imzadi, not perhaps," Will said quietly, continuing to stroke her hand as he looked out over the desert. "The connection that you and I have, not many others would accept it of their betrothed. Most men and women I know would be incredibly angry about something like that and would demand that the bond be broken."

"And would you?" Her voice was curious.

"Would I what?"

"Sever the connection, ignore the bonds?"

"No," he said firmly. "I would never willingly want to do that."

"That was why you were so angry about Wyatt and I getting married?"

"I thought I was losing you, Deanna. I was about to watch you marry someone else and leave the Enterprise. It raised emotions and feelings that I didn't want to deal with." He turned to her. "I'm sorry. I should have been more of a friend and been happier for you, but I wasn't able to."

"You thought you were losing me completely," she said softly. "Will, no matter what paths our lives take, you can never lose me. We are Imzadi, and that is eternal. No matter what and no matter where, you will always be a part of me because of that connection."

He chuckled. "Does this mean you forgive me for my behavior?"

"It depends," Deanna said with a teasing smile. "Will there be chocolate involved?"


End file.
